


Losing his v-card

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Oneshot, Sex, Virgin Sherlock, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How sherlock lost his v-card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing his v-card

Sherlock ran along with his new accomplices across London through the ally ways, they ran into some trouble with looking at some clues left behind, and of course like all villains they send there hench-men after them, she pulled him down a dead end ally way.

"What are we doing they'll-"

"Kiss me Sherlock."

"What?" said Sherlock

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable so kiss me."

Sherlock pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, as the group walked past them, Sherlock didn't stop kissing her not that she minded, her arms went around his neck, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands threaded through his hair and pulled hard making his growl as he hardened.

"Take me Sherlock." she purred against his lips

"I've never." he said fading off his face glowing in arousal yet embarrassment

"It's okay, you just stick pole a into slot b." she said undoing his button and zipper before sticking her hand into his jeans and wrapping her soft hand around him "And shake it up."

He groaned when he felt her stroke him to full hardness, she pulled him out and smirked at the sight

"Well well...looks like your lean everywhere." she said licking her lips before swiping her thumb over the head of his shaft

Sherlock couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle before it was cut off by a groan as his eyes fluttered shut he felt himself being guided towards her entrance. He growled into her neck at the feeling off heat and wetness on his tip that parted her lips.

"Take me Sherlock." she purred into his ear

"Condom?" he said

"Your a virgin, I'm clean...and I'm on a shot." she said before nipping his ears "Enough stalling, take me."

He slowly pushed into her and couldn't help but groan loudly, which she instantly cut off by biting his lip harshly he whimpered at the pain

"Yarderies are right around the corner as well as your doctor."

He couldn't help but whimper at the thought of being caught losing his virginity in an ally way, he began to thrust harshly earning a quiet moan from her.

"That's it...that's it." she panted into his ear "Make a show."

Sherlock froze at that

"What?" he said he almost didn't recognize his own voice which seemed to be effected by the lust in his body

"Look over by the streetlight." she said into his ear

He looked to find a camera and groaned at that, Mycroft...his older brother was probably watching him getting on as well as losing his virginity.

"He can't see you..all he knows is someone is getting it on in the ally way..."

Sherlock moaned at that only for her to grab his face her sharp nails digging into it

"Behave." she hissed "Now fuck me..."

Sherlock nodded and began to pound away again, enjoying whenever she would pant his name or moan as she pulled on his hair

"Yes Sherlock yes." she said one of her hands slipping in-between them rubbing her clit as he pounded into her

Sherlock felt a coil in his lower region began to form almost like his bladder was full but he knew better he was having an orgasm, he read about these, he just never experienced them. She seemed to know that he was going to come soon due to how much of a show she was putting on with dirty talking to him and pulling his curls.

"Yes Sherlock yes, come on sweet boy....be a good boy and come for me....fill me up...come on..." she cooed "If you come I'll come with you my warm wet heat with clench around you so hard and so snuggly..."

Sherlock lost it at that and bite down on his sleeve as he came fast and hard for the first time in his life, his vision whited out as his hips lost there rhythm he felt her clench around him as she came as well as with a breathy moan. He felt himself began to empty his seeds into her, as she milked him for more and more. He felt her relax against him as she came down, he soon followed finishing emptying a few more spurts as he twitched inside of her.

"Good boy." she cooed "Good boy."

She stroked as his hair as he relaxed against her bosom, he then leaned up giving her a sweet kiss before pulling out, he looked down to see his seed run down her legs which made her smirk.

"Handkerchief." she said

He took his out and offered it to her she cleaned herself up before using it on his cock which made him twitch and hiss from over sensitive. She smirked and gave his head of his shaft a kiss leaving her red lip stick print on it before tucking him but in and fixing him up.

"So..." she said fixing her own self up "Was it good, everything you hoped for as a teenage boy?"

She snapped her compact shut, earning a smirk from him, before he could answer John rounded the corner

"There you are!" he said "What were you doing did you find a clue?"

"Yes myself and-" Sherlock turned to find her gone he smirked at that "I will tell you later."

He walked with John out of the ally way coat collar turned up as his coat blown behind him, he could feel her watching from the shadows with a smirk on her face

 

 


End file.
